Part Klingon,Part human
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: One shot;short story. This is a Spock love story for Purple Dark Angel on Quotev; takes place in the universe that Star Trek 2009 is in. Made in 2014.


Today wasn't Spock's most logical day. How was it so? Well; for starters; A klingon sneaked on board the USS Enterprise under all their noses. Kirk decided not to return her back to her home planet; and that made no sense. They were not allowed to bring Klingon's aboard; Krono's is the planet they were not supposed to go. But after the whole Khan incident, it didn't take long for Nyota to figure out she got on . . .  
"Can you speak English?" Nyota ask.  
Bones was putting his tripple on his desk, when he saw that a Klingon is in the medical bay.  
"Yes."  
"Why is there a Klingon in the medical bay?" Bones asks Nyota.  
"I'm Angel." She said. "And I'm half Klingon. Krono's is my home planet; mom came from Planet Earth. And for your information I sneaked onboard because I was bored."  
"Why are we not taking her back?" Bones asks.  
"We can't go back." Nyota said. "If we go back, it's another step forward into a war with the Klingon's. Captain Kirk doesn't want a repeat of history."  
Angel folds her arms, kicking her legs back and forth.  
"So; you have a Vulcan onboard?" She asks. "I have never, ever met a Vulcan. I've heard they were nearly wipe-"

* * *

Angel had joined the crew nine months ago, and Nyota still had a relationship with Spock as a dear friend to him as did had this atmospher around her when she walked by then something would happen like a gust of wind or a invisible wall sent plates hitting the wall, men leaning against the wall. She was the peaceful Klingon with a destructive-uncertian force that made her preseance well known among the crew. She somehow, and inadvertently,got into a relationship with Spock.  
Now Angel is running from . . . being shot at.  
"Sorry, comming through!" Angel yells, running past the two alien-humanoid creatures with golden marks on their forehead. She is holding something in her arms.  
"GET THAT KLINGON!" A guard shouts from across the hall.  
Angel takes out her communication device.  
"Angel to Spock; you got the ship ready?" Angel asks,speaking in her native language.  
"You're speaking in Klingon, again." We see Spock has actually used his Vulcan pinch on two alien-humaniods that are on the floor on top of each other.  
Angel tosses a smoke bomb behind her, and slid down the top of a stair case  
"Have you got the ship ready?" Angel repeats.  
Spock kicks down the table with wheels machinery that has the two alien-humaniods unconscious. He turns back to the computer screen.  
"You have already broken your 'getting-caught-record', again." Spock said. "Was there a cat there . . . "  
Angel sighs, looking over her shoulders.  
"No!" She said. "It was a pet. I couldn't help throwing the ball. It was an accident that the ball hit the window."  
Spock shook his head, rolling an eye at her lousy aiming. After all; Klingons should have taught their young ones how to throw properly.  
"Do you have the Comledimenitor?" Spock asks, turning on the escape ship.  
Angel jumps over trash cans.  
"Of course I got it-"  
"All of it?"  
Angel looks to the strangely crafted alien machine.  
"It's intact; It's not like I lost a android part." Angel jokes with Spock.  
"Joking over a war weapon isn't appropriate."  
"Great, I'm being lecture about jokes!"  
"It's not logical to joke over that kind of weaponary."  
The guards are coming closer; we can see the ship is now flying in the sky right above Angel who's hair is up in a pony tail.  
"Riiiigght," Angel said, panting. She shares a disappointing sigh to herself. "Lower the ship, Mr Spock!"  
B-b-blast!  
Angel jumps on a gigantic, over-crafted car resembling a carriage and a android combined together. The Aliens-humaniods with golden marking on their foreheads with armor on continue shooting at her. She kept going up and up on the huge transportation machine until she got closer to the mouth of the escape ship. The escape ship is right above with Spock there-The Enterprise is too far to beam her up; and the escape ship doesn't have the technology beam anyone up.  
Spock has the ship on Auto-pilot.  
"Now, you got it!" Angel throws it to Spock.  
Spock catches the device right in time before a blast had came from the guards who were now riding a flying carriage-like scooter attached to wing beasts.  
B-b-blast!  
Spock puts the machine into a tube and then puts up the shields for it.  
"Grr, Grastians are stubborn!" Angel complains to herself.  
Spock came to the mouth of the escape ships' opening.  
B-b-balst!  
"Angel, take my hand."  
Angel saw that ahead of the machine line is a drop-off and she could not continue going from machine to machine. One more machine is ahead. Her heart is racing faster than it ever did in her young part klingon, part human life. She jumps and then reaches for Spock's hand. Luckily for Angel, Spock got her hand. Spock helps her into the ship and presses a button that closes the back. Angel trips into the passenger seat gasping for breath.  
"I need . . . more excercise." Angel says, inbetween breaths.  
Spock activates the shooting defensive system to the escape ship. The escape ship fires back at the flying beasts right at their wings. The winged beasts fell down into the city.  
"Who else did you anger down there?"  
"I don't know; maybe: escaping a store owner who I knocked down their produce, stealing a prized war weapon from the most secure Grastrian's fecilities, lying to them, and kicking the butt of their security, and I could go on." Angel said,as she took a breath. She looks up to Spock, with a hand on her left leg. "I wonder how you convinced me to do that."'  
"You take the wind out of everyone and create chaos," Spock said. "So logically you were fit for it."  
"But I'm part klingon."  
"They don't know that."  
Angel's eyes go wide, as she looks at him.  
"You wanted to make the Gastrains and The Klingon's have a conflict?"  
"Captain Kirk's idea." Spock said, as though he was speaking of a friend. "Gastrains would go to us."  
"But they saw you."  
"No they did not."  
"That is impossible."  
"Vulcan's do not lie."  
"What DID they see, Spock?"  
"What they wanted to see; Klingons."  
Angel thought about it for a moment, then she stood up.  
"You used a 'see what you want' system in this room." Angel said. "I'm impressed."  
Spock turns off a machine.  
"Did you get it?" Kirk's voice is heard over the intermcomn as the escape ship returns to the enterprise.  
"Got it without a hitch." Angel said.  
"Did they see Spock?" Kirk asks.  
"They only saw what they wanted to see, Captain." Spock said.  
We can hear that Kirk sighs, relieved the mission went had to make an alliance with StarFleet in an on-going negotiation; Star Fleet is not aware about the recent stunt that Kirk has just done. But for sure; we can see that Angel is obliviously attracted to did what couples who celebrated a successful mission would do in a different way.  
"And get the Comledimenitor into a storage room when you get back." Kirk said. "Some crew members know what exactly to do with it. And by the way, congratulations for not breaking that escape ship: this time! Kirk out."  
Angel saw Spock smile a little from that observation.  
"Spock, I-I- I love you."  
The end.


End file.
